


And, Everything In-Between

by KristenSharpe



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drama, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My catch-all entry for SWAT Kat shorts and drabbles, featuring various characters and a variety of genres.  Previously titled "This, That, and Some of These" on FFN.  Latest: Eleven terms in office, and the idiot still hadn't caught on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift: Feral and Felina

**Title:** The Gift  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 17, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

 

As he watched the eight year old reach for the present he had brought, he felt a fresh stab of guilt.  He should have gotten a doll.  It was common sense.  Little she-kats liked dolls and, even as out of touch with childhood as he was, he knew _that_ much.

But, his week had been hectic.  His _life_ was hectic.  Grabbing a toy from the fundraiser’s stand in the lobby at Headquarters had been all he could manage.

Now, he watched his niece pull the plastic replica of an Enforcer from the gift bag with mounting dread.

Until she smiled.


	2. Role Model: Feral and Felina

**Title:** Role Model **  
Author:** Kristen Sharpe **  
** **Date:** April 14, 2005 **  
Genre:** General **  
** **Warnings:** None. ****  
Disclaimer: "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron," its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure her mother ever quite forgave him. And, even his brother had given him some sour looks in the days after her announcement that she was joining the Academy.

He had not pushed her to become an Enforcer. He had even been a bit distant toward her when she was a child. He was not particularly good with children.

He had indulged her by telling her about his cases. And, she had listened, though he was not a particularly good storyteller.

Maybe her decision had nothing to do with him. Maybe it had everything to do with him.


	3. Bad Enough: Chance

**Title:** Bad Enough  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 15, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  


* * *

 

Chance was tired of Mary Sue.

It was bad enough that most of them found the need to somehow belittle him at every opportunity. Bad enough they all blithely assumed he was unintelligent apparently based on his choices of television programming. (As if anyone who watched soap operas religiously had any right telling him that the plot of “Scaredy Kat” was stupid and repetitive.) Bad enough that the constant flirtation drove Jake to distraction. Bad enough they had all invited themselves into the SWAT Kats.

But, most annoying of all, why didn’t _he_ get any more Mary Sue love interests?


	4. Love Hurts: Jake

**Title:** Love Hurts  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 15, 2005  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  


* * *

 

Jake wasn’t sure how or why it had begun. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. And, given his current string of injuries, he probably wouldn’t remain conscious long enough to puzzle it all out. The only certainty he had was that, just in the last week, he had endured several fanfics worth of broken bones, head trauma, death, resurrection, acquiring supernatural powers and having the fate of the universe dumped into his less than steady hands.

The only explanation for which appeared to be that he was many authors’ favorite character.

Whoever said that love hurts wasn’t kidding.


	5. Lingering: Dr. Sinian

**Title:** Lingering  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 4, 2005  
**Genre:** General  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  


* * *

 

Dr. Sinian sighed in relief as she watched the remains of the Red Lynx’ plane burn. Thank goodness she had obtained permission to retrieve and destroy the wreckage before it was too late.

The retrieval had only confirmed her fears. Lynx’ plane, wings clipped by the SWAT Kats’ missiles, was otherwise intact. Just as it had been when it was dredged from the ocean floor the first time.

It was proof that Lynx’ spirit wasn’t at rest. Not even after his defeat at the hands of a second Manx. He had been weakened, not destroyed. But, if her findings were correct, the plane was the focus of his power. With it gone, Lynx too would fade into the ether.

Unless he had managed to imbue something _else_ with the hatred that fueled his wandering spirit.

How she wished the Enforcers had agreed to destroy the remnants of the Blue Manx.


	6. Insulted: Dr. Viper vs. ?

**Title:** Insulted  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** October 4, 2005  
 **Genre:** General/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

Sharp, blinding pain lanced through Dr. Viper's head. Growling, he lashed out wildly with his tail. He met empty air. Then... There! The powerful appendage caught something solid, flung it away.   
  
Assured of a moment's reprieve, the mutated scientist scrubbed at his eyes. Blasted hairspray.   
  
A second stab of pain erupted from his temple.   
  
Snarling, Viper recoiled. He had forgotten. High heeled shoes tended to come in pairs.

He didn't have time to think on it further.

Again, the shoe's vicious heel drove into his head. Then, his side. The assault was relentless, furious.  
  
Finally, Dr. Viper opted for retreat, cursing his luck.   
  
The next time he tried to kidnap Callie Briggs he would remember not to insult her glasses.

But, they did look geeky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a request from KS Claw to do something involving Callie, Dr. Viper and a lot of action. I took it as a challenge to see if I could actually do anything "action-y" in just a few words.


	7. Blaze: T-Bone

**Title:** Blaze  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** March 17, 2007  
**Series:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission. 

* * *

“ _Then, let’s go out in a blaze of glory._ ”

T-Bone didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be killed. He didn’t want to grow old.

T-Bone didn’t want Razor to die. He didn’t want to be alone.

T-Bone didn’t want to stop being a SWAT Kat. But, it wasn't for the fame.

T-Bone didn’t want gravity to ever catch him. He didn’t want to believe it could.

T-Bone wanted to fly. He wanted to do something good with his life.

So, he would burn bright as long as possible.

Because, most of all, T-Bone didn’t want to fade away.


	8. Literally: Razor

**Title:** Literally  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** March 15, 2009  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

 

            Gingerly, Razor tugged the lightning-blackened housing off his dimensional radar.  As expected, circuitboards had been reduced to char, wires were melted into shapeless lumps.

            And, something was sparking.

            Razor jerked away.

            “The power should be disconnected!”

            He double-checked.  He _had_ disconnected the power.

            “So, why—?”  Leaning closer, Razor watched the sparks arcing across the radar’s devastated interior.

            After a minute, he realized.  The light wasn’t blue-white like electricity.  It was purple.

            Purple like the glow of the PastMaster’s watch.  Like the light that had crackled around the TurboKat during the PastMaster’s last attack.

            Purple that explained so very much about just _how_ his new radar had thrown them across time and space.

            “Well,” Razor managed, “leave it to magic to interpret ‘dimensional radar’ literally.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to offer an answer to a detail that always bothered me about the episode "Dark Side of the SWAT Kats".


	9. Business: Mr. Young

**Title:** Business  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 20, 2010  
 **Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  


* * *

 

“MegaKat Air Flight 305, now boarding.”  
  
At the announcement, Mr. Young collected his briefcase and stood. Beside him, his two companions quickly followed suit, and the trio moved toward the boarding ramp. But, as they went, the trailing pair slowed to trade a speaking glance.   
  
Finally, one spoke. “Sir, MegaKat City again? Even if Mayor Manx’s latest venture is worthwhile, the chances of the property remaining intact are… slim.”  
  
Mr. Young smiled. “Perhaps we’ll find something worthwhile anyway.”   
  
As his associates frowned, Mr. Young turned to hide his widening smile. He agreed that there were likely no profitable real estate ventures in MegaKat City. None that would survive more than a few months anyway, given the monsters and lunatics that plagued the city. But, that was why he, at least, _would_ find something worthwhile. Because he didn’t travel to MegaKat City for business deals.  
  
He did it for the excitement.


	10. Leviathan: T-Bone and Razor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for SWAT Kat's 20th anniversary to try and re-capture the feel of the series even if only briefly.

**Title:** Leviathan  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 10, 2013  
 **Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

Call them what you liked – monsters, mega-fauna, mutants – giant creatures rampaging through downtown were just a part of life in MegaKat City. Like everyone else, the SWAT Kats had adjusted.   
  
The TurboKat swooped low over the city, following the trail of destruction that led inland from the bay.  
  
“I’m tracking him heading south on I-93,” Razor reported from the jet’s rear seat.  
  
“You don’t say,” T-Bone drawled as he jinked them to the left, avoiding the shredded remains of an Enforcer cruiser.  
  
Below, the squid-lobster hybrid straddling four lanes of traffic roared defiance from a beaked mouth ringed in teeth. Pincers crushed another car as tentacles snatched up a third to fling at them on the next pass.  
  
Razor ignored T-Bone’s sarcasm in favor of his own commentary. “Isn’t all that a little overkill?”  
  
“Sorry,” T-Bone grinned, “only the toughest monsters invade MegaKat City.”  
  
“Well then,” Razor’s fingers danced over his console, bringing up his weapons inventory, “there’s no kill like overkill, I guess.”  
  
T-Bone’s smile was fanged and feral as he brought the jet around again. “Ready?”  
  
“That depends on how much you like fried seafood.” The lock tone sounded, and Razor squeezed the firing control. “Scrambler missile deployed!”  



	11. Never Old: T-Bone and Razor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 20th anniversary short.

**Title:** Never Old  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 9, 2013  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

MegaKat City a twinkling neon maze below and the sky an endless expanse above, T-Bone was at home. The city seethed with light and life, plots and intrigues. The sky beckoned. And, the TurboKat’s triple engine roar was a pulse of adrenaline he could feel all the way to his bones. It never got old.  
  
“Hey, T-Bone, I’m getting something on the Enforcer band,” Razor announced behind him. Static burst through the cockpit as he raised the volume of the intercepted signal.  
  
“—too fast!”  
  
“Some kind of airship—”  
  
“Requesting backu—!”  
  
Razor cut the volume back down. “Sounds like Dark Kat,” he said.  
  
Again.   
  
But, T-Bone just grinned.  
  
“Ready to take him down, buddy?”  
  
Again.   
  
“Ready when you are.” Razor grinned too.  
  
Because it was what the SWAT Kats did, and it never got old.   
  
The city was below, the sky was above, and the chase was on.  



	12. Excuses: Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by TV Tropes and the trope "I Need To Go Iron My Dog". And, because Sage SK double-dog dared me.

**Title:** Excuses  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 9, 2014  
 **Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

 

* * *

            Burke and Murray had chronically bad timing.  So bad Jake had stopped counting the times the twosome had been present when the alarm sounded.

            He had also stopped counting his excuses, having long ago run out of “things to take care of” and phones that somehow required both him and Chance to answer.

            (He was sure he’d even once told them he and Chance had to iron a car.)

            Whatever excuse he gave, the pattern never changed.  Murray laughed.  Burke laughed.  A few more insults were thrown.  And, the pair finally left.

            Jake eventually came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter _what_ he said.

            So, he gave up trying.  “Look, guys,” he said one day, “we’re the SWAT Kats, and we gotta go save the city from the latest maniac trying to destroy it.”

            Burke and Murray stared.

            Then, Murray let out a hoot of laughter.  “Th’ SWAT Kats!  That’s rich!”  He cackled loudly as Burke followed suit.  “Keep that up, Clawson, and they’ll let you on the Litterbin Show!”

            Laughter.  Insults.  And, the twosome piled into their dump truck and peeled away.

            Chance was left staring at Jake.  “I can’t believe you said that.”

            “It worked, didn’t it?”


	13. Pay-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series. Two years of hard work are finally about to pay-off.

**Title:** Pay-off   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 16, 2016  
**Disclaimer:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

This wasn’t the time to rush, Jake Clawson reminded himself. This had to be right.   
  
Slowly, he let his eyes scan the readouts on his screen, absorbing what they were telling him.   
  
All systems go.  
  
It was time.  
  
“We good, Buddy?” Chance’s simple words burned with excitement.  
  
Jake hesitated, re-read.   
  
“Yeah, everything looks good.”  
  
His stomach fluttered as the pitch of the engines changed.  
  
It had taken two years. Two years of long days and short nights. Two years of as many failures as successes. Two years of frustration and triumph.  
  
But, tonight, they were finally going to fly again.


	14. Monster Movie Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance is sure this is revenge for something.

**Title:** Monster Movie Madness   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe, co-written by Sage SK   
**Date:** September 22, 2016  
**Disclaimer:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

“Is this revenge for something I did?” Chance asked, sliding lower in his theater seat.  
  
“No.” Jake swallowed a mouthful of popcorn. “Why?”  
  
“Because the main critter of your giant monster movie is doing gymnastics!” Chance barely kept his voice at a whisper as he jabbed a finger at the screen.  
  
“He's gathering speed to attack,” Jake assured him.  
  
“He could've done that by running!”  
  
“It wouldn't look as exciting.”  
  
Chance shot him an incredulous look. “ _This_  is exciting?! It just turned into the Giant Monster Olympics!” He turned back to the screen where the monster was still spinning like a gymnast on the parallel bars. “And, how long does this go on?”  
  
“Shh! He's making his move now,” Jake pointed out as the monster finally dove for his opponent.   
  
Both kats focused on the movie. And, stared as its titular monster sat on the other creature and began to jump up and down on him.   
  
Hand to his face, Chance wordlessly gestured at the screen.  
  
“Well,” said Jake, “If you take it as a comedy, it’s still funnier than ‘Scaredy Kat’.”  
  
Chance gave him a dirty look before scrunching deeper in his seat. “This is definitely revenge for something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you thought this was familiar (perhaps from the "Mystery Science Theater" showing), this is referencing the movie "Gamera vs. Guiron".


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness, he knew nothing but time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musing on the fact that the PastMaster emerges from his sealed casket and already knows precisely 800 years have passed.

**Title:** Time  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** May 18, 2017  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

The power to manipulate time was the greatest of magicks. To master it was to master death itself.  
  
And, to achieve such mastery, one had to first learn to feel the flow of time, to sense each instant as it passed.   
  
Instants had weight. And, death did not like to be denied.  
  
But, the power was worth any price. And, there was always something to busy his mind. Something to blot out the steady press of time against his soul.  
  
Until the Council found him. Until they captured, bound, and buried him.   
  
In the darkness, he knew nothing but time.


	16. Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven terms in office, and the idiot still hadn’t caught on.

**Title:** Campaign   
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** June 28, 2017  
**Disclaimer:** SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.

* * *

Ulysses Feral eyed the huge “Vote Manx!” banner plastered across the building opposite his office and wondered whether he was more disgusted or bemused. Eleven terms in office, and the idiot  _still_  hadn’t caught on.  
  
Admittedly, Manx’s first few terms had been normal enough. Before the supervillains showed up with their eyes fixed on City Hall.   
  
Things had changed since then.   
  
Smart politicians aimed for the city council or other positions out of the public eye. No one aimed for City Hall.  
  
But, Manx didn’t seem to notice. He still campaigned every term as though he actually had an opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who was Manx running against in "The Ghost Pilot"?


End file.
